Pardonner
by carolinagrillo
Summary: Suite de la discusssion en Batcat 5x05 situer aprés Limites Evaluer mature pour le caractére explicite


Le trajet était plus court qu'a son habitude et la jeune fille avait moins de temps pour réfléchir. Quand elle arriva vers le bâtiment de Bruce, elle put constater que la fenêtre de son appartement qui se trouver au dernier étage était ouverte. Un sourire apparut au visage de la jeune fille quand elle se mit escalader l'arbre prés d'elle. Il lui fallut peu de temps avant d'atteindre son objectif et de s'insinuer dans lieu. Les lumières étaient éteintes et elle pouvait entendre le doux ronflement du majordome qui était assoupi dans le canapé. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand elle passant devant lui pour se diriger vers la chambre. La porte était entrouverte et elle pouvait distinguer la faible lumière d'une lampe de chevet. Elle pouvait le voir remplir de la paperasse sur son bureau.

« Ta sécurité est de plus en plus nulle. Ton chien de garde n'a même pas bronché quand je suis passé devant lui, chantonnât-elle.

_ Il n'est plus aussi jeune qu'avant, rétorquât-il sans émotion s'il était surpris il ne le montra pas. Qu'est que que tu fais là .

_ Je passais dans le coin...

_ Et tu as décidé de venir tester ma sécurité, demandât-il toujours le dos tourner a elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit. ?

_Oui on ne sait jamais si un autre psychopathe décider de débarquer ici pour essayer de te tuer.

**_** Je te remercie mais je pense que je vais me débrouiller, dit-il se tourna enfin vers elle.

_ D'accord, dit-elle restant toujours assise. Je suis désolé Bruce, marmonnât-elle.

_ Quoi tu voulais me dire quelque chose, dit-lui répliquant les mêmes paroles qu'elle lui avait dite sur le toit de l'Iceberg quelques mois plus tôt.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-elle plus audiblement. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter comme une petite peste avec toi tout à l'heure.

_ C'était œil pour œil, dit-il ironique.

_ Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de tes parents. J'étais ivre mais ce n'est pas une excuse.

_ Bien, dit il en se tournant à nouveau vers sa paperasse.

_ Bien ? Alors c'est terminer entre nous, demandât-elle hésitante .

_ Non, jamais.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ça ne finira jamais entre nous, expliquât-il. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux un jour tu porteras mon nom, dit-il sans expression.

_ C'est la demande en mariage la plus flippante que je n'ai jamais entendu. Ou sont les roses le beau décor et la jolie bague comme dans film romantique de Tabby, dit-elle ironiquement.

_ Ça arriva plus tard, dit-il toujours aussi vague.

_ Va te falloir être plus convaincant, dit-elle rentrant dans son jeu.

_On est confiné dans cette ville pendant encore un long moment. Alors j'ai tout mon temps.

_ Bien, dit-elle en se levant pour se mettre derrière lui. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, posant une main sur son épaule.

_ Je sais. Je connais ses sentiments, posant sa main sur la sienne.

_ Maître Bruce vous êtes encore réveillé . Ho Mademoiselle Kyle vous êtes la vous aussi.

_ Oui Alfred ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas rester très longtemps Barbara m'attend au club, dit-elle tout en retirant sa main.

_ Bien Mademoiselle Kyle je suis ravi de vous voir saine et sauve. Maître Bruce si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais aller me coucher.

_ Bonne nuit Alfred, dirent les jeunes adultes.

_ Tu peux rester dormir ici tu sais, dit le jeune homme hésitant. Je suis presque sûr que Barbara ne te voudra voudras pas si tu découche.

_ Avec tous les tarés qui sont resté dans cette ville je serais surprise si elle ne débarque pas demain matin à la première heure, lui répond-elle souriant imaginant la scène.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à ta joue, demandât-il en l'effleurant.

_ Cadeaux de Barbara pour me comporter comme une petite peste. Je sais que ça se voit par mais parfois elle sait me remettre les idées aux claires même si ça fait mal.

_ Tu devrais faire soigner ça. Elle n'y est pas allé de mainmorte.

_ Je mettrais de la glace en rentrant.

_ Reste, implorât-il.

_ Pas ce soir.

_ Demain ?

_ Demain, promis telle en l'embrassant en guise d'au revoir. »

Il en profita pour approfondir le baiser avant qu'elle ne se recule. La laissant presque s'installer sur ses genoux. Il quitta sa bouche pour dévorer son cou pendant qu'elle s'installe plus confortablement sur lui. Laissant leurs mains parcourir le corps de l'un et de l'autre. Son cœur fit un bon quand la jeune femme assise sur ses genoux esquissa un gémissant l'autre qu'il effleura sa poitrine. Il la taquina contournant l'objet de ses désirs.« Bruce sérieusement, gémit la jeune fille. »

Elle prit une dès ses mains et la glissant dans son décolleté laissant échapper de léger soupir. Il soupira à son tour constatant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il prit l'initiative de baisser la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison et embrasser sa poitrine. Elle hoqueta de surprise sous son assaut empoignant ses épaules et étouffant ses gémissements dans son coup ne voulant pas réveiller le majordome. Il poussa ses hanches à se frotter contre les siennes faisant lâcher un soupir à son pull avec hâte pour s'approcher davantage de son corps à moitié nu.

Il la souleva pour la mettre sur le bureau après de l'avoir débarrassé de toute la parât. Continuant leurs assauts sur le corps de l'un et de l'autre. Le reste de leurs vêtements suivirent la paperasse et ils se laissèrent aller à leurs désirs. Explorant et découvrant le corps l'un et de l'autre encore et encore.

Finissant tous les deux allongés dans le lit récupérant de leurs exploits. Aucun d'eux ne parla occuper à récupérer de leurs exploits précédents.

« Ok, dit Selina toujours aussi essouffler. Je dois vraiment y aller.

_ Reste, l'implorât-il à nouveau.

_ Pas ce soir.

_ Demain ?

_ Demain, promis elle tournant la tête pour esquiver son baiser. Non tu ne m'auras pas de fois, le narguât elle en lui touchant le bout du nez.

_ Tant pis j'aurais au moins essayé.

_ Je t'en veux pas pour ça mais tu devrais ranger tout ce bazar avant de devoir demander des explications à Alfred, montrant vaguement l'étendue des dégâts de la chambre pendant qu'elle se rhabille.

_ Hé Selina.

_ Oui ?

_ Je le pensais tout à l'heure. Je t'en veux jamais. Et peu importe ce que tu dis un jour tu porteras mon nom.

_ Peut-être, gloussât-elle. On verra bien, dit elle en l'embrassant avant de disparaître par la fenêtre. »

Barbara regarde les tests alignés devant le comptoir de la salle de bain. Faisant les cent pas se demandant comment elle avait pu être aussi idiote pour coucher à nouveau avec James Gordon et oublier le plus important. SE PROTÉGER ! Elle soupira encore s'asseyant sur les rebords de la baignoire. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée.

« Barbara ?

_ Dans la salle de bain, répond-elle à la jeune fille. Tu as parler à Bruce.

_ Oui je désolé d'être en retard ça ai mis un peu de temps mais on est arrivé à se mettre d'accord.

_À se mettre d'accord, demandât-elle septique observant les marques de contusion dans son coup à peine dissimulable ? J'ai eu ton âge moi aussi. Tabby ton pas donner la fameuse conversation.

_ Si, dit-elle rougissant aux souvenirs.

_ Bien.

_ C'est quoi tous ça, demandât-elle ?

_ Ce qui arrive quand tu ne te protège pas, dit-elle sarcastique. J'espère que tu t'es protégé sinon on pourrait être copines de polichinelle dans le tiroir.

_ Bien sur que je l'ai fait ! Qui est le père ?

_ Tu me poses sérieusement la question.

_ Pingouin ?

_ La ferme ! Pire.

_ Bullock, demandât-elle incrédule ?

_ Tais-toi ! C'est Gordon, dit-elle simplement.

_ Tu as remis le couvert avec James Gordon, dit-elle encore plus incrédule.

_ Et toi tu l'as remis avec le petit lord.

_ Techniquement on n'a jamais coucher ensemble auparavant et c'est toi qui m'as poussé à aller lui parler.

_ Lui parler oui. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de vous adonner petits ébats d'ados en pleine effervescence.

_ Dit celle qui a sauté sur le premier pénis qui passait par là, la narguât-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_ Hé ! On ne frappe pas une femme enceinte, dit elle en lui rendant son coup.

_ tu veux vraiment jouer à ça . On ne frappe pas des enfants.

_ Tu n'es pas un enfant. Tu es juste un chat errant qui est venue me voler mes céréales, continuant de lui rendre ses coups.

_ Mais t'adore m'avoir dans tes pattes, la narguât-elle.

_ Oui. Allez viens-je vais mettre de la glace sur ta joue.

_ Tu te souviens que c'est de ta faute.

_ Tu te souviens que tu l'as mérité.

_Oui, soupirât-elle. On va faire quoi maintenant.

_ Eh bien je pense qu'on va s'en sortir. Jim m'a dit qu'ils ont reçu de l'aide de la secrétaire Walker La ville va pouvoir à nouveau se remettre sur les pieds très bientôt.

_ Non je veux dire on va faire quoi avec ce bébé.

_ Je n'ai aucune raison d'avorter. Et maman tigre n'abandonne jamais son chaton.

_ C'est ce que Tabby me disait, dit-elle nostalgique prenant le sac de glaçon dans le congélateur.

_ Oui et elle n'avait pas tort. Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait.

_ Elle prendrait un air renfrogné en te disant que tu les complètements fous. Mais au fond elle sera contente pour toi que notre famille de dégénérés s'agrandisse, rit-elle.

_ Tu as raison., rit-elle en retour. On fera mieux avec elle. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse mener à la baguette par un petit millionnaire.

_ Ça c'est ce que tu dis ! En plus il m'a fait la futur demande en mariage la plus bizarre.

_ Raconte-moi ça !

_ Il a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'en vouloir parce qu'un jour je porterais son nom.

_ Quel prétentieux ! Il peut toujours rêver avant que je te laisse lui dire oui.

_ Toi me laissais.

_ Chaton j'ai d'autres projet pour toi et ce bébé. Et vos futurs prétendants ont intérêt à faire leurs preuves.

_Si toi et Gordon élevé cette enfant cela va être un désastre.

_ On se débrouillera bien . Maintenant il est tard allons nous coucher avant que d'autres problèmes apparaissent, répond la plus âgées pour changer de conversation. Ne touche pas à mes bouteilles d'alcool j'ai vérifié le niveau tout à l'heure. Tu as assez bu pour les prochaines années. »

La plus jeune acquiesça avant de ranger ses affaires et partir s'allonger dans sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit. Barbara n'avait pas tort il vaut mieux être le plus reposer possible pour faire face à tous ce qui peut encore arrivé. Entre un nouveau venuse et les fameuses aide de l'état pour venir en renfort, il y aura beaucoup de remue ménagée dans les prochains mois.


End file.
